Henry Stickmin/Synopsis
The synopsis of the titular bad guy Henry Stickmin of the Henry Stickmin videogame franchise. ''Breaking the Bank'' In order to infiltrate the unnamed bank, Henry disguises himself as a bag of money and waits for a truck to drive by. A truck does, stops, and the two men decide to put it in with the others. They throw Henry's bag into a vault and seal it shut. Henry gets out of the bag and celebrates his victory, but is immediately caught by a security camera and subsequently arrested. ''Escaping the Prison'' Introduction Picking up where Breaking the Bank left off, Henry sits miserably in his jail cell. Dave and another guard approach him and say he is free to go, only to laugh at him shortly after. However, they do have a package for him, but one guard claims they checked it for any contraband. Dave nervously lies and says that he did, before they walk off. Henry opens the package and finds a cake, and its top suddenly opens. Henry reaches inside for anything useful. There are three possible ways Henry can escape the prison, The Lame/Legal Ending, The Sneaky Ending, or the Badass Ending. The Lame/Legal Ending= The Lame/Legal Ending Henry finds a cellphone in the cake and contacts an attorney by name Fletcher Reede. The game then takes the player to the District Court Courtroom Number 4, September 11th 12:53 PM. A judge is seen asking one of the truck drivers from the last game to continue his testimony. The witness explains that he and his partner found the bag on the side of the road and ultimately decided to put it in with the others. He claims he and his partner had no knowledge that Henry was hiding inside. Henry's attorney objects, claiming he has proof that Henry did not hide himself in the bag. He presents the very bag as evidence, and points out that it would be impossible for Henry to tie the knot on the outside of the bag. He then claims that the very witness stuffed Henry in the bag. He then presents a doctor's analysis, stating that Henry was horribly beaten and was unconscious when he was stuffed in the bag. He then claims that the witness attempted to dispose of Henry's body by putting it in a vault, since it would take a long time for him to be found due to the sheer number of bags entering the bank. Shocked by the accusation, the witness stutters, unable to form any words. Then, without any additional evidence, the judge acquits Henry. Henry exits the court, a free man. Suddenly, he sees another truck headed for the bank and chases after it. |-|The Sneaky Ending= The Sneaky Ending Henry discovers a file in the cake and uses it to break out of his cell door. Dave and the other guard notice Henry, who uses the newly severed bar to knock the guard out. As the elevator opens with two more guards, Henry runs into a nearby room and uses a chair to climb into a vent. He climbs to the right and makes it to the roof of the building. Henry finds a crate containing rope, a backpack disguised as a parachute, plungers, and a jet pack. He uses the plungers to safely climb down the wall and runs off, a free man. |-|The Badass Ending= The Badass Ending Henry pulls a drill out of the cake, and digs down into the room below. He then finds a crowbar and uses it to open a nearby grate. Entering the vents, it does not take long for him to fall out of a hatch, directly in front of two guards. Henry takes of running, managing to dodge their bullets and jumping off of a wall, confusing the pursuers. He runs to the exit, where he is confronted by five guards. He parodies the matrix and dodges all of the bullets, while managing to grab one and shoots it with his hand, right through the head guard's own rifle. Too afraid to do anything, the guards watch in fear as Henry walks out, steals a police car, and drives off, a free man. ''Stealing the Diamond'' Introduction In his house, Henry watches on television, the mayor declare the Tunisian diamond exhibit to be open. Henry grabs his scooter keys and drives to the museum, and must decide whether to sneak in or bust in. There are three possible endings: The Undetected Way, The Epic Way, or The Aggressive Way. The Undetected Way= The Undetected Way Henry decides to sneak in and uses a teleporter to teleport to the roof. He then finds a guard blocking the only entrance, and uses a penny to distract him. Now on a bridge directly above the diamond, Henry uses a wire to rappel down before smashing the glass with a hammer. Henry sees two guards by the exit. Sticking a plank in between two boxes, he manages to catapult himself past the two guards, while remaining undetected. Almost free with the diamond, Henry finds himself on a balcony with a guard below. He drops the diamond on the guard's head, killing him instantly, before running off. |-|The Epic Way= The Epic Way Henry decides to sneak in, and uses a Minecraft pickaxe to break through the wall. However, a creeper appears behind him and explodes, injuring Henry and blasting a hole in the wall. Henry gets up and finds Dave talking to another guard about how he was fired from the prison for not checking Henry's package like he was supposed to. Henry grabs a model airplane and knocks one guard out, causing Dave to run to warn someone, only to crash into a pillar. Henry comes across an intersection of walls, where a guard is dozing off. Rather than turn right toward the grand exhibit and risk waking the guard, he runs straight forward. In this room, he opens a door that leads to the room with the diamond. He eats a Mega Mushroom causing him to grow to a gigantic size. He calmly walks over to the diamond, unaffected by any bullets the guards shoot him with. He grabs the diamond, but is shot with a cannon, which reverts him back to his normal size. Meanwhile, somewhere in the Midwest, there is a center for chaos containment. The man at the monitors picks up chaos readings from the museum, and notifies his boss. His boss leaves the decision to him, and he pounds the button with a gear on it. Suddenly, a gigantic robot is shot to the museum, causing even more chaos than before. Henry weighs his options, and abandons the diamond, running for his life. He stops by a nearby tree to catch his breath, when the diamond suddenly lands right next to him. |-|The Aggressive Way= The Aggressive Way Henry decides to bust in, and rides toward the building on his scooter. He rides toward two guards and rams through one of them and the door. Riding toward the medieval section, he grabs a shield to protect himself from incoming bullets. He rides toward the diamond and crashes into it, shattering the glass. He then tows it with a cable before driving off with the police directly behind him. He grabs a rock and throws it at the shooting police officer. However, this only causes more heat to come his way, as a police helicopter soon enters the chase. He puts a safety bubble around his scooter before entering a tunnel, losing the helicopter. Unfortunately, he reaches a dead end and the police catch up to him. Out of options, Henry kicks the diamond over the cliff, pulling him and the scooter with it into the river below. Henry washes up on the side of the river with the diamond next to him. ''Infiltrating the Airship'' Introduction Henry wakes up inside a government aircraft and is greeted by Captain G, who tells him that they are having trouble with the Toppat Clan. They know they are guilty, but cannot make any charges stick. He tells Henry to enter the airship and that Charles will be bringing him close to the airship. They inform him of his long rap sheet, saying that he will be pardoned of all crimes if he can find a way to bring the Toppat Clan down. There are four possible endings to the game: Relentless Bounty Hunter, Rapidly Promoted Executive, Government Supported Private Investigator, or Pure Blooded Thief. Relentless Bounty Hunter or Rapidly Promoted Executive= Relentless Bounty Hunter Henry enters a giant plastic ball and is shot through the front window of the Toppat Clan's airship. He glares at the leader, deciding to attempt to capture him. The leader flees and his right hand prepares to fight. Henry activates a comfy chair, causing his ball to seize forward. Right Hand Man jumps out of the way and Henry chases after the leader. The member riding a crane attempts to drop a giant rock on Henry's ball, but Henry ejects himself out just in time. He crashes through a door and begins to catch up to the leader. In the hall, the leader presses a button causing doors to close in the hall. Henry quickly eats a can of beans, causing him to fart and be boosted forward. However, he went to fast and crashed into a ramp in the next room, causing it to fall. The leader enters the door where the ramp lead to, and Henry shoots a rocket launcher downward to blast himself up to the door. The leader runs across a bridge with Henry close behind. However, Right Hand Man blocks his way. Henry then can use a chainsaw or a multi bottle rocket to dispatch Right Hand Man before continuing his chase. Henry then comes across a room with a huge gap. He uses a glider to safely cross the gap before continuing on. He enters the cargo bay and catches up with the leader, using him as a human shield from the rest of the clan. He opens the bay doors before the leader surrenders the ship to Henry. Henry and the leader enter a tank, drive it out the back, and fall to the ground, surprisingly unharmed. Henry hands the leader over to the feds, and Charles hands him his pardon. The feds fly off, and Henry drives away in his tank. Rapidly Promoted Executive Rather than help the feds, Henry has the option to throw two dummies resembling him and the leader out of the ship. The feds follow the dummies and Charles is worried about Henry and the leader's survival, due to it being such a big fall. Captain G assures him that Henry probably had a plan, before they discover that they were only dummies. Captain G looks back up at the airship flying off, before shaking his fist shouting "Henry!!!". Back at the ship, Henry is given leadership of the Toppat Clan. |-|Government Supported Private Investigator= Government Supported Private Investigator Henry is equipped with an earpiece and dropped on the roof of the airship. Henry reaches a door, but is warned by Charles that there is a gunman directly below the hatch. He puts a vacuum over the hatch which removes the hatch and captures the gunman inside. Henry enters and Charles requests that Henry looks for something incriminating. Henry discovers a meeting of Toppat Clan members. He covers his hands with glue, enabling him to climb over them on the ceiling. He then jumps into a trash vent which drops him into a room with a gap in the middle. Charles drops in a robotic version of Tails to help Henry across. He sees a man struggling to use his key card on a door. Charles melts the man's bones and Henry swipes the card. Henry enters another room and finds a man looking at some files. Henry attempts to spook the man by means of faux spider on a stick. When he fails to scare the man, he whacks him with the stick, which puts him unconscious. Henry grabs the files and prepares to leave, but Charles warns him that there are several more gunman in the next room. Henry jumps through a grate and into the ventilation duct. However, it is armed with electrical defenses. Charles hacks into the power grid and manages to reroute the power, enabling Henry to safely cross the duct. Now at the cargo bay, Henry opens the bay doors on Charles' orders, which blows his cover. Charles tells Henry that there is a button on his earpiece and advises him to press it. Henry presses it and it turns into a force gun. He shoots the two Toppat members out of the ship, but Right Hand Man enters shortly after. He sees Henry with the files, and the two shoot each other at the same time. The force gun causes Henry to fly out of the ship and into the feds' helicopter. As the helicopter flies away, Right Hand Man realizes that this will become a problem. Pardoned of all crimes, Henry turns on the television which shows that the Toppat clan has been brought down. |-|Pure Blooded Thief= Pure Blooded Thief Henry uses a grappling gun to go to the side of the ship. He waits for someone to come out of the door and enters once his waiting pays off. Henry enters a ventilation duct. While in the vent, he passes by a window and notices a massive ruby; even bigger than the Tunisian diamond he stole earlier. He falls out of the duct and into a room with a gap. Henry decides to try jumping across and the ship surprisingly speeds up when that happens; thus helping him across. The leader then says over the intercom that he had to take evasive maneuvers since a flock of ducks was nearby. He then comes across a locked door requiring a hand print to open. He uses a paperizor to turn himself into paper and slide under the door before turning to normal. Now in the vault, he approaches the ruby and uses a Shrink n' Grow device to shrink the ruby. He exits the vault, but is immediately caught by a security system and triggers an alarm. Realizing that Henry has "gone rogue", Captain G has Charles call in reinforcements. A missile suddenly crashes into Henry's location and catapults him onto the center of the ship's propeller. He equips power armor and jumps into the propellers, causing them to explode and the ship to crash. Once Henry lands, the Shrink 'n Grow is damaged and the ruby returns to normal size. A war zone then follows with feds and Toppat Clan members killing each other. Meanwhile, in a facility near by, a man named Wilson and his friend observe the ensuing chaos. Wilson tells his friend to evacuate everyone, before inserting a prototype disc into his computer. A militia of armed men with armor equipped with weapons and jet packs arrive on the scene destroying everything in their path. Right Hand Man notices that Henry has their ruby, but the leader tells him to ignore him, or else the whole Toppat Clan will be destroyed. One of the armed flyers exits his suit right next to Henry's hiding spot and urinates. Henry steals the suit and flies off with the ruby, but is confronted by Charles and Captain G. Captain G decides to let Henry go; he is not worth the trouble and they got what they came for: the destruction of the Toppat clan. Captain G and Charles fly away, and Henry does the same with his new ruby. ''Fleeing the Complex'' Introduction Henry wakes up restrained to a chair and is greeted by Dmitri Petrov, the warden of The Wall. He explains that some of the most cunning and notorious criminals are incarcerated there. He then tells Henry that he will be there for a long time, before having Gregory take Henry to a transfer cell. Once Henry is put in the cell with Ellie, Gregory turns around. There are five possible endings: Convict Allies, Ghost Inmate, International Rescue Operative, The Betrayed, or Presumed Dead. Convict Allies= Convict Allies Henry notices a hatch at the ceiling and signals to Ellie to boost him up. Henry manages to destroy his shackles before hanging back down and pulling Ellie up. In the next room they come across two guards blocking their way through a hall, but are faced in the opposite direction. The two strangle the guards and continue on. At the end of the hall, they find a door to the security office, and Ellie uses the force to lift Henry on top of the office. Henry jumps into the office and opens the door, but accidentally opens every cell door, causing a riot. Henry and Ellie enter another room, but are blocked by three guards. Ellie uses a taser while Henry uses a rifle. Ellie accidentally tazes Henry, but that causes him to shoot all of the guards. Ellie grabs two guard hats as they proceed to the elevator, however there are two guards in the elevator. Ellie throws the hats across the room, distracting the guards and actually leading them to hiding escapees. The two enter the elevator and reach surface/roof. They prepare to leave, but Gregory manages to grab and hold Ellie hostage. Henry makes a face, which distracts Gregory and he is suddenly hit by a truck. Henry locates a motorcycle and signals Ellie to get on. However, he is suddenly tackled by Dmitri Petrov. Ellie drives off as Petrov states that no major incident has happened in 50 years, and the day Henry shows up, a riot ensues. As Petrov prepares to kill Henry, Ellie suddenly returns and knocks Petrov out with a stop sign. The duo then ride off on their new scooter, free. |-|Ghost Inmate= Ghost Inmate Henry notices a hatch in the ceiling and signals to Ellie to boost him up. Once up, he destroys his shackles but abandons Ellie. He comes across two guards blocking his way through a hall, and ties a rock to a whoopee cushion. He throws it and the two guards begin to fight over who dealt the fart while he continues. He comes across the security office and performs a Mario brand power jump to get on top and inside. He then comes across an elevator shaft. He jumps into the shaft and blows into a balloon until it becomes big enough to cause friction and slow his fall and enable him to exit the shaft. In the next room, there is a pipe connecting the gap between him and an open vent. He inflates his own head with a helium tank to allow him to float across the pipe. He exhales the helium out and enters the vent. Now at the docks of the complex, he uses a Tanuki Leaf to fly over the guards. He then takes a dinghy and sails off, the guards just thinking it was Smith leaving to see his family. Henry celebrates his victory as he continues to sail, a free man. |-|International Rescue Opreative= International Rescue Operative Henry decides to do nothing and wait for his transfer. He eventually gets his own cell and uses a laser cutter to drop himself down to the floor below. Part of the floor lands on a guard's head and kills him, and Henry takes his cell phone. Henry then calls Charles asking for help in escaping The Wall as a continuation of the Relentless Bounty Hunter ending or the Government Supported Private Investigator ending. Henry exits the room and into the cafeteria and heads toward the exit, but is noticed by a guard. He somehow manages to flash teleport behind the wall and onto the stairs. Charles then sends a miniature helicopter which grapples the nearby guard and pulls him off the stairs. Charles notices a helicopter landing pad, and informs Henry, but triggers an alarm once he flies too close. Henry notices two guards, one with a rocket launcher, and one with a rifle. Henry knocks the one with the rocket launcher down, and Charles lands on top of the other guard. Henry then gives an "I'm watching you" gesture to the guard with the rocket launcher, before entering Charles' helicopter and leaving, home free. |-|The Betrayed= The Betrayed Henry decides to wait until he is transferred to his own cell. Once there, he uses a laser cutter to drop himself to the floor below. Part of the floor lands on a guard's head and kills him, and Henry takes his cellphone. Henry then calls the Toppat Clan as a continuation of the Rapidly Promoted Executive ending. The former Toppat leader answers the call and agrees to help Henry. Two hours later, they arrive and shoot a drill pod through the cafeteria window. Two of the three Toppat Clan members inside the pod exit the pod and initiate a shootout with the guards while the third one gives Henry a scooter. He rides through the air and jumps toward the airship, his hand barely caught by the former leader. However, the former leader refuses to pull Henry up, claiming that he will regain leadership once Henry dies; "he just wanted to look Henry in the eyes as he took it all back". He then sarcastically bids Henry goodbye before throwing him over to his apparent death. |-|Presumed Dead= Presumed Dead Henry charges at Gregory and knocks him down, then begins running down the hall to the nearest elevator. Henry then performs acrobatic feats to avoid the bullets being shot at him. He encounters two guards at the end of a hall and uses a Mario Kart item box, which gives him a boo, turning him invisible and causing the shackles to fall off his hands. He enters the elevator and rides it to the surface. He then encounters a guard with a sword and uses his own sword to slay the guard. He then finds a truck close by the front gate. He enters the truck, uses it to ram through the gate, and drives off with the guards in hot pursuit. As one guard drives next to him and attempts to shoot him, Henry rams the guard over the cliff, before losing his balance and skidding to the edge of the cliff himself. Dmitri Petrov then arrives and expresses how impressed he is; Henry is the first person to escape the wall. He then tells Henry to return to the complex, or stay in the truck. Out of options, Henry does nothing and Petrov pushes the truck over. After hearing the truck crash, Petrov assumed that Henry died and everyone leaves the scene. However, Henry secretly managed to grab hold of the cliff and climbs back up once everyone is gone. He then makes a false passport and leaves the country, a free man. ''Completing the Mission'' Henry will return in the finale of the Henry Stickmin franchise as a continuation of Fleeing the Complex. Category:Synopsis